Ma'i Lā
by softballchic34
Summary: Steve is forced to take a sick day.


A/N: Ma'i La roughly means sick day in Hawaiian. I started writing this when I had a really bad cold at the beginning of the summer. I finally had time to finish it now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters, nor do I make any profit from this.

-H50-

"Yo, Super SEAL!" Danny called out as he walked through the front door of the McGarrett house. Danny was greeted by the site of Steve coming down the stairs at a much slower pace than usual.

"You feeling ok Steve?" Danny asked, voice full on concern.

"I'm fine, Danny." Steve sounded congested and his voice was raspy.

"Fine, he says. You sound terrible Steve."

"I just caught a slight cold. I'm fine, really. Let's go to work. These cases aren't going to solve themselves." Steve was already halfway out the door. Danny trailed behind as he started his rant.

"Oh! Steve McGarrett and his rock solid immune system is actually admitting that he is human after all and has succumbed to germs?" Steve just glared at Danny.

"You know, its common courtesy that when you are sick with communicable diseases you stay home so you don't infect your coworkers! Because as much as it sucks when we have a man down, it sucks even more when all four of us end up with the same crap that you have because you weren't kind enough to stay home!"

"Are you done?" Steve asked as he started the Camaro. He was about to back out the driveway when a coughing fit overtook him and he had to wait for it to stop and he caught his breath before he could drive.

"And now I have to disinfect my steering wheel. Seriously Steve, go back inside, take some Nyquil, and go back to bed. You won't do anyone any good if you can't breathe."

"I'm fine Danny. We don't have any open cases anyway. I'll stay in my office, away from everyone, and catch up on all my backlogged paperwork. I'm not going to let a little cold take me out of commission."

"Whatever, just remember what I said when you end up even sicker because you didn't take care of yourself."

-H50-

Danny glanced over at Steve's office as he heard Steve coughing up a lung. It was almost noon and Danny had been listening to Steve's coughing all morning. He'd had enough. Danny grabbed his car keys and headed for Steve's office.

"Come on, Steve. I'm taking you home."

Steve looked up as Danny barged into his office. He cleared his throat before speaking; "Danny, I'm fine." his voice had gotten even raspier with all the coughing.

"No, Steve, you are not as you say fine. You sound like you are hacking up a lung every five minutes and you look horrible. You need to go home and sleep this off and hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow. But you are not doing yourself, or anyone else for that matter, any good suffering here at work."

Steve hung his head in defeat, he knew Danny was right and he did feel pretty awful. It wasn't anything he couldn't deal with at work but going home to his bed did sound really inviting. "Fine, let's go Danny. Where are Chin and Kono?"

"They went over to HPD to tie up a few loose ends from the drug bust last week. "Danny smiled triumphantly as he led Steve out of the office.

They were halfway to Steve's house when Danny's cell phone rang. "Williams." Danny listened for a few moments, "ok, I'll be there in a few minutes." Danny hung up and made a u turn, heading for Grace's school.

"That was Grace's school nurse. Apparently she's come down with the same thing you have, so I need to go pick her up before I drop you off."

"Not that I'm complaining, but don't they normally call Rachel for this stuff?"

"Normally yes, but Rachel and Stan left for the mainland this morning, therefore they called me. I'll pick her up then drop you off at your house before going back to my apartment."

Steve nodded and leaned back in his seat. A few minutes later they stopped in front of the school and Danny went inside to go get his daughter.

Steve opened his eyes again when the car door opened and Danny folded down the driver's seat to get Grace settled in the back seat. "Hey Gracie," Steve rasped, "not feeling so great huh?"

"Hi Uncle Steve. I feel icky." Grace stated bluntly as she sniffled and coughed. "You sound like you feel icky too."

Steve had to smile at that, "Yeah, I feel pretty icky too. Your dad was just taking me home."

"Will you watch a movie with me Uncle Steve? Movies always make me feel better when I'm sick."

Before answering Steve glanced at Danny, who nodded. He wasn't sure if Danny would want to hang out at his house all day with a sick kid. "Sure Gracie, I'd love to watch a movie with you. What do you want to watch?"

"Tangled. Or Finding Nemo. Those are my two favorite movies."

"Let's stop at the apartment and get some of your things if we're going to spend the day watching movies with Uncle Steve."

Steve waited in the car while Danny ran into his apartment to get some of Grace's movies and some of the Children's Tylenol and cold medicine he had in the bathroom for occasions such as this. Grace had gone in to change into something more comfortable than her school uniform. It was only a few minutes before they were on their way to Steve's house again.

Once at Steve's, Danny made both Steve and Grace take some cold medicine and sent them to the living room to put in a movie while he started making his mom's chicken noodle soup. It was guaranteed to cure any ailment.

Steve held up the cases for Tangled and Finding Nemo after getting them out of her backpack, "Which one first Gracie?"

"Nemo."Grace replied from her spot curled up in the recliner.

Steve started the movie and sprawled out on the couch. They were half way through the movie when Danny's cell phone rang. He could hear Danny's end of the conversation from the living room.

"Hey Chin…No, I'm at Steve's with Grace, she's sick too, came home from school early. What's up?...Ok, I'll be there soon. I'm going to call Kamekona to come get Grace." Danny hung up and rubbed his forehead with a sigh.

"What's up Danny?" Steve questioned as Danny came into the living room.

"That was Chin. The governor assigned us a case."

"What kind of case?"

Danny glanced down at Grace who was enthralled with the movie and completely ignoring everything going on around her. He placed his hand over her ear that wasn't pressed into the arm rest of the chair, "A couple of bodies washed up on Waikiki beach. No id and they are still waiting on the COD but Max suspects homicide."

"I'll watch Gracie. You don't need to call Kamekona."

"You're both sick though."

"It's a cold Danny, it's not like either of us are going to keel over while you are gone because we have colds. I can take care of Grace just fine Danny."

"You sure?" Danny couldn't help but be concerned about both his daughter and his partner.

"We'll be fine. It's not like we are going to get into any trouble watching Disney movies in my living room."

"This is you we are talking about you realize don't you? You can get into trouble just by walking down the driveway to get the mail."

Steve's glare was meant to be menacing but the coughing fit took the menace out of it, "Danny. That's not true. And Grace will be fine. I'll call you and check in later and if Gracie starts feeling worse I'll call you right away. I have watched her before for you and nothing happened then, you know."

Danny debated that in his head, "Ok, fine. But call me right away if either of you start feeling worse. And there's soup on the stove that you can heat up later if either of you are hungry. I'll try to not to be gone for too long."

"I promise I will call you if anything happens but we will be fine. Go work the case and stop worrying about us."

"Ok, thank you. Hey Gracie." She paid him no attention as she focused on the movie. "Grace."

"Yeah Danno?" She croaked.

"Listen Gracie, Danno's gotta go catch some bad guys so you're going to stay with Uncle Steve for a while today. Is that ok with you?" Grace nodded. "Good, can I have a hug before I go?"

Grace gave Danny a big hug, "I love you Danno."

"Love you more Monkey. Be good for Uncle Steve."

"I will."

Danny kissed Grace on the top of her head, "Ok, I have to go. Bye Monkey. See ya Steve, thanks again man."

"No problem Danny." and with that Danny was out the door and Grace's attention was focused on the movie again.

-H50-

After Finding Nemo ended, Grace put in Tangled. Steve had to admit that they were pretty decent movies considering they were kid's movies. Steve hadn't watched a kid's movie since he and Mary Ann were little. Grace had dug out her markers and paper and was coloring pictures on the coffee table as the watch the movie. Steve smiled when she unconsciously started singing the songs word for word along with the characters. It was something that Mary had done when they were young.

"Uncle Steve, I'm hungry." Grace stated as the credits rolled on the second movie.

"Do you want some of that chicken noodle soup that Danno made?"

Grace nodded, "Grandma's chicken noodle soup recipe is the best ever!"

"Let's go heat up some that soup then."

Grace helped Steve heat up some of the soup and they ate in silence until Steve asked, "What do you want to do after supper Gracie?"

"I don't know. I don't have any more movies to watch but I don't really feel like doing much else." Grace started coughing and sniffling. "I don't like being sick, Uncle Steve."

Steve handed her some kleenex before blowing his own nose, "I don't like being sick either Gracie. Are you feeling worse than before?" Steve noted that her cheeks where more pink than they were earlier and she appeared to be more congested.

"Maybe a little. My throat hurts more now. May I have some juice please?"

"Sure, pineapple or orange?" Steve pulled a couple glasses from the cupboard and opened the fridge.

"Pineapple."

Steve poured two glasses of apple juice and gave one to Grace, setting the other down for himself.

"Thank you." Grace said quietly as she took a drink.

Steve was playing this all by ear; he hadn't been around a sick child since he was the sick child. He was trying to remember what his mom had done for him and Mary Ann when they were young. Even as a child Steve didn't get sick often so his experience in that area was lacking. He placed a hand on her forehead to see if she was running a fever. He thought she might be a little warm but he couldn't really be sure considering his own forehead didn't feel any cooler. Steve then remembered that Danny had brought some children's cold medicine and an ear thermometer. He grabbed the thermometer and children's Tylenol and took it to the table where Grace was finishing her soup and pineapple juice.

"Is it ok if I take your temperature Gracie? You look like you may be running a fever." She nodded her consent and allowed Steve to stick the thermometer in her ear. It beeped after a few seconds, "100.8, not too high but that explains why you're feeling worse." Out of curiosity, Steve took his own temperature, 100.1, that also explained why he was feeling slightly worse than before. He then checked his watch after he read the directions on the Tylenol bottle. "Will you take some more Tylenol Grace? It will help with your fever and make you feel a little better."

He measure out a dose and Grace took it and finished off her glass of juice. Steve also took some of the adult cold medicine. Normally he avoided the stuff but he wasn't a fan of not being able to breathe through his nose either.

"What are we going to do now Uncle Steve?"

Steve thought for a moment, he didn't feel like doing much. If Grace weren't here he'd probably go to bed now even though it was barely six pm or else he'd spend the rest of the evening sacked out on the couch with the discovery or history channel on. Steve was trying to think of something for them to do when he remembered seeing several boxes of his and Mary's old toys upstairs when he was going through things a few weeks ago. "I have an idea Gracie. You go back into the living room and I'll be there in a minute."

Steve headed upstairs to the storage room while Grace settled in on the couch. Steve returned to the living room carrying a card board box. He set it down on the floor by the TV, "I found some of the old Disney movies from when Mary and I were kids. Why don't you choose one of these movies to watch while I hook up the VCR."

Grace hopped off the couch and rummaged through the box of old VHS movies before finally deciding on the Fox and the Hound. Steve popped it into the VCR and pressed play before he settled into the couch. Grace watched from the chair where she was curled up with her stuffed dog and an afghan Steve's mom had made when she was pregnant with Steve.

After they watched the Fox and the Hound, Grace wanted Steve to choose the movie since she'd chosen the last 3. "It's only fair Uncle Steve." Grace had said.

Steve chose Peter Pan. It had been his favorite movie as a child. Steve had often imagined himself as Peter Pan and never wanted to grow up. He'd been forced to grow up all to quickly though when his mom was killed and he and Mary Ann were sent away to the mainland. His childhood ended the day that car blew up and he was sent away from his home.

-H50-

When Danny arrived back at Steve's house, it was almost one in the morning. The sight that greeted him made his heart melt. Steve was sound asleep on the couch with Grace sprawled out on top of him, her head was resting over Steve's heart and his arms were wrapped securely around her. Danny snapped a quick picture with his phone before attempting to lift Grace from Steve without waking either of them. As soon as Danny started to lift Grace Steve tightened his arms protectively in his sleep.

It warmed Danny's heart to know that his partner, the man he considered a brother, was so protective and cared so deeply for his little girl, even while he was sleeping. He was glad that Steve had so easily accepted him and Grace into his life. It amazed him at how quickly they'd become ohana. Not just Steve, him, and Grace, but Chin and Kono as well.

Danny decided to let them both sleep a little longer before he woke them up so he could take Grace home for the night. He figured they both need the rest right now. He made his way into the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich since he hadn't eaten since noon.

Danny cleaned up his dirty dishes and then proceeded to clean up the empty soup bowls that Steve had left in the sink. It surprised Danny to see that Steve hadn't already washed his dirty dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. The man was a clean freak and kept all his stuff very clean and organized. Danny supposed it was a habit he had picked up in the Navy. Danny guessed that Steve's cold, along with having Grace for the day was the reason behind the messy kitchen.

Danny wandered back into the living room where Grace and Steve were still sound asleep. They were both snoring softly due to the congestion from their colds. He hated to wake them but he thought Steve should get some rest in a more comfortable place than his couch with an eight year old girl lying on him. Danny gently shook Steve's shoulder, "Hey Steve, time to wake up."

Steve snorted and mumbled something but didn't otherwise make any signs of waking up. "Come on Steve. Wake up." Danny shook his shoulder a little harder. Steve made a noise of protest and shifted so was facing away from Danny slightly, unconsciously tightening his arms around Grace in the process as to not disturb her. Grace seemed to snuggle in closer to Steve and let out a content sigh.

Danny gave up on trying to wake them given how exhausted they both looked, even in their sleep and since they both seemed to be resting comfortably. He picked the blanket up from the floor and gently draped it over the two sleeping figures. Danny gave Grace a kiss on the forehead then turned off the tv and table lamp before heading upstairs to sleep in the guest room.


End file.
